


In Another Universe Could You Love Me?

by SarahGinnySmith



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, alluther - Freeform, but mostly fiveya, fiveya - Freeform, hargreeves siblings need some love, this whole alternate universe thing has been tough on them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGinnySmith/pseuds/SarahGinnySmith
Summary: The odds were always stacked against Five and Vanya. Their universe did it’s level best to ruin all chances of them ever finding love. So why, in this universe where they should never have even met, are they madly in love and happy?Day4- Sparrow Academy AU
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	1. Five and Vanya

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired while writing this. I had a loose plot idea which I didn’t develop and then half threw out midway through writing this and I didn’t read over it. You have been warned.

Blue energy warped around the siblings as they squeezed their way through a rip in time and space that promptly sewed itself shut. 

Vanya looked at their surroundings. Her home, her prison. All she could see there was the horrors she endured and inflicted, flashing between the rubble that she tore it to and the image of it in her youth. Pristine and perfect, freshly dusted as if Grace had just walked through the hall. Just like always. The familiarity comforted and sickened her at the same time.

Good thing that it wasn’t familiar at all.

He had replaced them. That monster took one look at his children and decided that they were a mistake. A mistake that he made, she might like to add. Not that he’d see it that way. No, he wasn’t the problem, they were. So the solution was to replace the faulty cog in the well oiled machine that was and is the academy.

And so they walked out of their home that was decidedly not theirs anymore, unsure of where their place in life was. Allison immediately wanted to know about her daughter and demanded the documents on them she knew The Monocle had. Newspaper clippings from 43 countries around the world, the only link they could find to their other selves.

Luther didn’t look for his, opting to go with Allison, taking all the girl clippings with them. Diego wanted nothing to do with the parents that gave him away when he had a mother already. Everyone thought it was pigheaded. Privately, Vanya thought Diego’s unwavering loyalty to Grace was sweet. 

Klaus didn’t want to see what he could’ve been without Reginald, be it happy and stable from a lack of pressure or even worse without someone to push him through the dark. That left Her and Five.

Apparently parallel universes are different to past selves because Five wanted to find himself as well, something about having two Fives to find their way home.

He took the rest of the clippings, opting to do quick jumps to each location to track other Five down. He had asked if Vanya wanted to accompany him but she declined, already knowing where she had to go to find her Russian mother.

He gave a terse nod before teleporting away. It stung, but she was almost relieved. Being around Five hurt. She could feel too much now, without the pills and with her memories back. She didn’t know whether to be overjoyed at having her confidante, angry beyond belief that he left her (and married someone) or terribly, crushingly guilty that she had doomed him to a lifetime in hell.

She didn’t know how to act around Five. How do you talk to someone who was your brother. Who you were in love with. Who broke your heart. Who is now thirty years older than you. And simultaneously fifteen years younger. Who spent a lifetime in a hell of your creation. Which only happened because he left you in the first place. Who tried to kill you and yet refuses to let you go.

Yeah. It’s confusing. She loves him. She can’t be with him. She doesn’t think she wants to. But she most certainly doesn’t want him to be with anyone else. She was alone for 17 years, unable to love anyone when he was still a faint option. He got married, moved on. The least he could do was be unhappy around her.

Vanya’s selfish like that.

Vanya left the manor to head to the swimming pool she saw in her mind. She may or may not have caused a freak wind in the airport that caused a to get onto the first plane to Russia without a ticket. She got on the plane and then had to sit in it for four hours because the plane wouldn’t fly without knowing said freak wind was over . Not her brightest idea but it worked.

From there she sold her watch and her empty wallet for a shitty bus to a shitty public swimming pool, where, strangely enough, a plaque commemorating the the unusual birth of a World Class Violinist Agniya Ivanov was proudly hammered on the wall of the entrance.

Following that was easy enough, incidentally information was quite accessible when the person in question was famous, which apparently Vanya, or more accurately Agniya, was.

Vanya came to terms with this. She was furious, but at least she had gotten past denial. Some Vanya’s get all the luck it turns out. No Reginald, no apocalypse, no inadequacy. And as she knocked on the door of her other self she thought that things couldn’t possibly be stranger.

And that’s when she sees him. And that’s when he sees her. Five. Why is he here? Five spots her, double takes, and goes into a full blown panic.

Because he’s here. At this door. To find himself. A renowned German physicist Peter Schubert happily married to Agniya Ivanov. With two kids.

They can’t even knock on the door. They’re sitting on the porch, waiting to say something to each other but for once in each other’s company they are speechless. Proof that too much has changed between them since he left.

“Ironic huh” Vanya doesn’t know what makes her say it, but she can’t stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. “In the universe where none of us were supposed to meet, we managed to actually find each other. Proves just how much we fucked up.”

“Vanya-“ it’s a warning, he doesn’t want to have this conversation. She isn’t giving him an option.

“Don’t ‘Vanya’ me Five. We’ve been tiptoeing around the conversation for too long. You left. You left with no indication of when or if you were going to come back. No warning. I shared everything with you! You could’ve had the decency to do the same. I didn’t get a goodbye, I didn’t get the chance to tell you- to tell you I loved you dammit! And you ruined everything we could’ve had. For Pete’s sake, you managed to find me from a different part of the planet here. I was two doors down Five. Two.”

Two kids are playing across the road. Two little girls with long shining black hair and the deepest brown eyes she’s ever seen. Angular faces, porcelain skin. Five sees them first. And he knows. 

Vanya flinches when he teleports away. But while he was looking at the children, she was watching him. And she knows that look. It’s one that she often wears in the company of Five. Longing, wistfulness, regret.

Vanya rubs her eyes dry with her flannel. Turns out Vanya without medication feels too much all the time. And she cries. Neither she nor Five bother to go see their other selves.

Knowing is one thing, but to see them have what she’ll never get would break Vanya. Because they won’t ever have it. You can say what you will about love having no boundaries and age just being a number but it goes beyond that. 

Five and Vanya have broken each other. They can’t be together but refuse to live without one another. They’ll go down in flames, still refusing to admit that there’s a problem. Hooked so much on the memories of what they were that they can’t become something new.

This might be a new universe. But they aren’t Agniya and Peter. They’re Number Five and Number Seven. And they’ll never let themselves be happy.


	2. Allison and Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Luther go to find her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a multi chapter fic now because I say so. I’m hoping for every chapter to explain what’s going on in the Hargreeves lives in sparrow universe. So last time it was Fiveya, the next logical step for me is Alluther, the more canon yet surprisingly less popular ship.

Luther stood next to Allison, his hand twitched, unsure as to whether he was allowed to put his arm around her. Luther was never certain when it came to Allison. Or anything for that matter.

Who was he?

He was number one. Team leader. Golden boy. What happened? He did everything he was told, did everything right and he was still left with nothing. His own dad disowned him. The woman he loves still chooses someone over him. Is married, again, and he still has never met her daughter.

That’s where they’re going now. To find Claire. Even though he can’t have her the way he wants he’ll take whatever time he can get. Allison is the world to him, and he orbits her like the moon he lived on.

He hasn’t told her what he really thinks. She probably already knows but she won’t accept it. New timeline, different Allison. It’s nearly impossible for her to have met Patrick, especially seen as she was born in England.

No Patrick means no Claire.

Claire not being here would kill Allison. She’s waited two years to get to get back to her daughter and Luther genuinely thinks she wouldn’t survive if she never got to see her again.

So he ignores it. He lets his hand fall to the side, sending Allison a reassuring smile before hailing a cab like the dutiful love from puppy he is. And she lets him.

They’ve been on the plane for hours. So much for not rumouring anymore. Luther doesn’t mention her broken promise. The look she’s wearing is one of guilt and he doesn’t want to add to it.

“So... what are you going to say when you see her?” He doesn’t say if. Maybe it’s cruel, breeding false hope but he can’t bear to see her sad.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve focused so much on getting back I haven’t thought of it.” She chuckles softly and it’s fills Luther with this warmth he doesn’t want to address.

Allison was born on the tube. Her mother only survived a few weeks. That’s what the papers said anyways. Reginald had followed the trail up to the orphanage she was sent to before realising she was an umbrella member.

It was a nice orphanage. Not like the shabby Halmark film ones Allison played her first roles in that Luther watched religiously. There was girls playing outside and brightly coloured rooms within. When they got inside however, the bright laughter fell to a deathly silence.

Gemma Smith. One of the Forty Three gifted children. In prison for life due to misuse of abilities. She had taken over the orphanage before moving on to politics, attempting an overhaul of the government. She was stopped by the Sparrow Academy. Apparently sentient green cubes don’t have ears.

No husband. No daughter. No life. Her powers took hold of her life, built it up, and then destroyed it leaving her with nothing. Again.

Luther sat with her on a park bench. He took up most of the seat but she didn’t lol like she minded. She was in shock. Horrified by herself. Luther never wanted her to feel like this. Why couldn’t she see herself as he saw her?

“This doesn’t mean anything Ally. You know that right? You’re still the amazing, brilliant kind woman you always were. An Five is gonna get us out of here, ok? We’ll hop timelines and be right back, with Claire.”

“I appreciate the sentiment Luther I really do but how can you say that? After what we just saw? I’m a monster Luther, everywhere I go I ruin everything. And we’re never getting back. We’ll be stuck here forever and I’ll never,” she broke, raking sobs echoing through the park. It broke Luther’s heart. “I’ll never see my baby again.”

Luther put his arms around her, enveloping her in himself, shrilling her from everything he could never fix for her. She leaned into his chest, still weeping and Luther knew. He just knew. He wasn’t Number One, he was Allison’s. He belonged to her. This was his purpose in life. Being there for her.

Being there for Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how’s it going? Hope you guys like this despot it having absolutely no Fiveya, it will come later I promise. I acc really liked doing this. I hated, HATED Luther for ages but I have to admit, he’s growing on me. Tell me what you think, I’d love to know whether or not you like Alluther. Gotta love my boy Ray but he’s probs dead now ngl.


	3. Klaus and Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the third chapter god said, “let there be Fluffy cutesy Kleigo with lots of Klaus being babied by a reluctant and sexually confused Diego”. And there was.

Sometimes Diego thought that Dad must be Hitler’s reincarnation. He knows how death works, drunk Klaus has explained it enough times, but he still feels like somehow, when he died, Hitler’s weird ghost spirit took over the body of an Olympic medalist and just decided to fuck with the world.

And maybe that could explain it. Maybe it was just the luck of the draw, the universe telling him “sorry bro, hitler adopted you. But hey! At least you have these cool powers!”

Maybe it was the universe slapping them in the face for messing with time. Maybe it was Hitler Dad doing his level best to ruin every aspect of his life. Either way, Diego was in Sparrow Universe and had nowhere to go. Well, nearly nowhere.

He was at Griddy’s feeling like he was thirteen from the nostalgia and simultaneously eighty five from simply how tired he was. He had made himself an Irish coffee which was really just a full glass of bourbon in a nearly empty coffee cup. It was three in the afternoon.

The little bell rings against the door and before he even hears the musical shriek of his name he knows it’s Klaus. Of course it’s Klaus. Because Klaus hasn’t left him alone in the whole two weeks they’ve been waiting for the others for.

He’s fidgety, rubbing his hands together and scratching here and there. He’s stressed. He wants to take the easy route. He’s trying his best not to go near his vices. And that’s why Diego let’s Klaus tag along. Not because he enjoys his company, no of course not. He just wants to protect him.

He puts on an exasperated huff to let Klaus know that his involuntary smile was actually just a face spasm.

“Ahh Guten Tag! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Really?” Diego says, layering the sarcastic shock on thick. “Because I’m pretty sure you’ve been following me all morning, and yesterday, Oh and every single day since we got here.”

Klaus sighs happily and slides into the swivel chair lightly, spinning with glee like some deranged toddler on some drug. That reminded Diego to check Klaus’ pockets for drugs.

“Oh but you love me. Right Diego? I’m you’re favourite, right?”

This cracks a smile on Diego’s face.

“You say this as if there are many options. Luther, ugh, Ally, likes Luther which, again, ugh, then you, than Five who has a whole other host of problems and then the sister who tried to blow us up. The only competition you had died a decade ago-“

Diego stops a second too late. The grinning look on Klaus’ face drops through the ground and his hands begin to fidget again. Diego has the urge to clasp them in his own, if only to stop the shaking. He dismisses the thought.

“You’re not going back there Klaus. You hear me? I’ll handcuff you to this swivel chair, don’t think I won’t.”

“But maybe he’s there! He’s right there, all we have to do I get him to remember. Vanny did it, why can’t he?”

“Seven was amnesiac, not some alternate reality imposter. You saw him, he wasn’t Ben. So stop being stupid.” At this Klaus whines, actually whines and it makes Diego’s whole body heat up with what he sincerely hoped was annoyance.

“I thought I told you this. I’m not ‘smart’ I’m-“  
“Sexy trash I know I know”  
“Oh so you think I’m sexy?”  
“The sexiest Klaus. But don’t forget the trashiest because you’re that too.”  
“You do know how to flatter me, Diego”

Diego pauses. He needs to ask. Diego hates the thought of going back to the Sparrow Academy but if that’s what Klaus needs to move on he’s happy to help.

“You going back there?”

“No no, I promised, no more being stupid.” Klaus looked like a sad puppy, with floppy ears. And like most puppies, the sight of food sent him yapping and bouncing.

“Diego, Diego, Diegooooooooo,”

“What Klaus?”

“Can you buy me a doughnut? And don’t skimp out on the sprinkles!!”


	4. Agniya and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just gonna finish it and then edit it when I’m in a better state of mind. This is mostly just kinda cutesy but I hate dialogue so it’s just weird vague descriptions of what life could’ve been.
> 
> I feel like Vanya, aka Agniya, is such a Mary sue but tell me what you think.

A multitude of universes leaves a multitude of what might have beens. In some, there was no ‘day of exceedingly odd births’. In others, different members were picked. In many, Agniya Ivanov went by different names. Number Seven, quiet and worthless, Vanya, tired and resentful, The White Violin, powerful and vengeful, and the all encompassing ‘Apocalypse’. A driving force of all these emotions of virtually different people coming together in a crash that destroys life as we know it.

That happens on many universes. Not this one.

In this one Agniya is born to a fifteen year old girl named Katrina. This young mother was naive but full of love and although their life was hard and most of Agniya’s childhood was spent in a one room apartment, they were happy.

Agniya remembers the day she got her violin. She was seven and her Grandmother knocked on the door. She had wanted to give her up for adoption and it had torn their family apart.

Now she comes, once every few months, to plead with Katty to come home or at least take some money. This time, unlike all others from before or after, she accepts.

In a different universe her grandmother would have walked away having been denied. But that doesn’t happen in this one. And this changes Agniya’s fate forever.

Agniya had always been bright. Her mother’s love drove her to excellence, wanting to earn her mother’s never ending approval. She aced Russian exams, was fluent in English and German, had a particular fondness for History. Nothing though, could ever compare to her violin. 

By age twelve she was known throughout Russian for her immense skill, soloing for renowned orchestras and appearing on television talk shows to show off her skill. Everyone captured by her demure, shy character.

Little did they know. Agniya was constantly on the alert. Keeping things she could never understand in check. Too many broken windows and bent lampposts. She couldn’t connect to anyone as she fought to keep her emotions light. She could feel, but only just.

It was at thirteen that it was explained. Watching an American news report of seven extraordinary children stepping into the limelight. Agniya thought about the fact that she wasn’t chosen. She didn’t think she minded. Violence was never her strong suit.

In some universe, in that moment, she’s alone on the rooftop her “father” had left her on. Hating herself for being ordinary. In this one she shrugs it off, feeling slightly smug that even without being chosen she was famous first.

Peter and Agniya are meant for each other. In every universe they exist in they will always meet one way or another. Maybe as teammates, maybe as best friends, maybe years down the line. In one of them they meet at age eighty two and spend three wonderful years together. In another, they know each other from birth and one shoots the other in the head.

Their souls are intertwined. They need each other. They’ll either sort out their feelings, resent and kill each other for seemingly not reciprocating, or just live in half purgatory, unable to face it, unable to turn away. In this universe it’s easy.

In this universe everything for them is easy.

They met by chance. The most basic way imaginable. A coffee shop. They were fifteen and Agniya was touring in Germany, sneaking out for a latte. When she came in from the snow to the heated cafe it was mildly disorientating and she lost focus.

A car horn caused her to explode his coffee. He teleports out of the way. They see each other and know. They are the same.

Agniya falls in love with Peter in this universe. A fifteen year old teleporting phd lecturer with the mouth of a sailor and severe caffeine addiction.

Peter falls in love with Agniya in this universe. And sound manipulating famous violinist who manages to apologise about five different things in their first meeting.

Some things don’t change through the universe. She will always be kind, quietly sassy, clingy and yet afraid to hold on to something. He will always be smart, ready with a quip and a smirk, unable to properly show just how much he cares.

They work through their flaws. They are happy. They call and write long distance as pen pals for two years and one day he just teleports to her address and kisses her without preamble.

Married at twenty three, expecting at twenty five. In some universes they have a little girl named Willow from a vampire tv show that sadly doesn’t exist in this one. In this one they bury a tiny casket and turn a hospital to rubble with anger and sorrow. In some they go down with the building, in others they survive but split in resentment.

In this they take each other’s hands. They donate a sizeable check to the hospital and move on. Two years later they have twins Peter wants to call them one and two. In absolutely no universe does she agree to this.

They are happy. They’re so happy that they don’t have to think about why there seem to be alternate versions of themselves sitting outside their porch one fine day. Their universe is enough because in this universe, like many, they loved each other 

And in this universe, like few, they allowed themselves to.


End file.
